Cambio de Hábitos
by Andy KG
Summary: .:Itachi/Deidara:. Los empleados de las empresas Uchiha no podían entenderlo. ¿Qué era lo que había logrado semejante cambio en el heredero?


**Status**: One-shot (completo).

**Clasificación: **T (PG-13).

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Aunque si Kishimoto sigue matándolos como moscas, no estaría mal que se haga una subasta... Total, ya no los usa, ¿no?

**Parejas: **Itachi/Deidara

**Género:** Romance con algún que otro chiste tonto por ahí. Cualquier caso de OOC que encuentren es debido a...

**Línea temporal: **AU. Ocurre en nuestro mundo normal y corriente.

**Notas: **¡Feliz cumpleaños queridísima Tabe-chan! Espero que te guste este regalito. Aunque claro, con semejante pareja y encima centrado alrededor de tu amada comadreja, no creo que escuche quejas. ;D

JURO que toda la cháchara del principio (que se me fue un poco de manos) tiene una razón para explicar el punto de cierta idea al final. Ahora solo espero que dicho punto haya quedado claro, porque para variar me enredo con mis ideas yo sola... :P

* * *

**CAMBIO DE HÁBITOS**

Muchos pensarían que cuando el estricto y serio jefe de las empresas Uchiha, Fugaku-sama, decidió por fin retirarse de su puesto y dejarle el cargo de presidente a su hijo mayor; los empleados festejarían tal cambio. Algo de sangre joven para animar los espíritus caídos, tal vez.

Bueno, esos muchos se equivocarían. Porque dicho empleados conocían a dicho joven desde que era muy pequeño, y sabían (y vieron con sus propios ojos) que su jefe lo había criado para que no fuera más que su fiel copia. Arrogante, altanero, serio, con modales perfectos que ocultaban mientras hablaban con él lo poco que en verdad le interesaba el resto del planeta. Después de años de tener que lidiar con las visitas de un adolescente engreído y por ende insoportable, los empresarios y secretarias del edificio suspiraron al cielo un profundo "Gracias Dios" cuando el heredero se fue lejos para estudiar en la universidad.

Hacía ya de éso mucho tiempo. Nunca más habían vuelto a oír de él. Para el momento en que el cambio a presidentes tuvo a lugar, los empleados no podían más que tener pesadillas acerca de como ese adolescente engreído e insoportable se debía haber transformado en todo un hombre engreído e insoportable... y encima sería su nuevo jefe.

Pero ninguna pesadilla, ningún rumor de oficina, ninguna palabra del psicólogo en Recursos Humanos los había preparado para el momento en que finalmente _él _llego.

Itachi Uchiha, ahora con veintiocho años, era un pan de Dios.

Bueno, tal vez éso era algo exagerado. Aún seguía siendo serio (sonreír no formaba parte de sus expresiones faciales), y la confianza en sí mismo muchas veces se sobre notaba y dejaba mostrar esa arrogancia característica de los Uchiha. Era obvio que el chico -o más bien el joven- todavía sabía perfectamente que era mejor que los demás.

Pero sólo guardaba (o al menos éso intentaba) ese lado suyo para las reuniones y negociaciones. Porque este nuevo Itachi manejaba muy distinto a sus empleados. Era de hecho amable con la gente a su alrededor, los animaba a que den su opinión y expresen nuevas ideas que ayudaran a la compañía, realizaba un cercano seguimiento de todos los trabajadores para dar bonos extra si los merecían... incluso había eliminado las horas extra. Decía que nadie debería pasar más tiempo en la oficina que en casa con la familia.

Su familia. Ése era otro asunto en el que Itachi los había agarrado por sorpresa. Ya no hablaba de "Los Uchiha" como una institución, como si sólo ese nombre importase, sino que para él había familiares. Personas. No los apreciaba tanto como cualquier ser normal, aunque sí se le notaba un importante afecto hacia su madre y hermano. Era como si alguien de repente le hubiera enseñado que significaba "querer". Muy diferente a lo que era su padre.

Comparado con Fugaku, decir que Itachi era un pan de Dios puede que no fuera tan exagerado. Lo más extraño de todo era la relación entre esos dos. Los empleados estaban _segurísimos_ que su nuevo jefe los había escuchado hablar mal de su padre más de una vez, a pesar de que mantenían sus comentarios en murmullos. Pero Itachi simplemente los había ignorado. Si algún socio externo le hacía algún halago y lo comparaba a su progenitor, Itachi sólo gruñía un "gracias". Y aunque hacía su mejor esfuerzo por evitarlo, se notaba claramente ese pequeño fruncimiento de cejas que mostraba cuánto odiaba tal comparación. Fugaku intentó visitar el edificio varias veces como lo hacía su hijo cuando era pequeño, pero era obvio que no era bienvenido y después de dos semanas no apareció más.

Las charlas en la hora de almuerzo estaban llenas de teorías sobre el joven Uchiha. Una de las secretarias aseguraba que después de una infancia sin la presencia debida de un padre amoroso, todo lo que podía guardar Itachi era resentimiento. Y ahora se lo pagaría dándole un cambio de 360° a la empresa, del cuál Fugaku no podía decir nada porque estaba funcionando mejor que nunca. Sus compañeros se rieron y le dijeron a la pobre mujer que veía muchas telenovelas. Pero más tarde, sentados en sus escritorios con aburridos papeles delante suyo y mucho tiempo para meditar, no pudieron más para admitirse para sus adentros... Tenía sentido.

La teoría cobró más fuerza el día en que Itachi finalmente se hartó de la oficina presidencial y declaró que era momento de redecorar.

(Vale aclarar que, a pesar que en cualquier otro espacio laboral un hombre hubiera recibido muchas bromas -en su cara o no- hacia su falta de heterosexualidad por el uso de la palabra "redecorar", éste no era el caso. Los empleados de las empresas Uchiha hacía mucho que habían llegado a la conclusión de que su jefe era asexual. Pobres ilusos.)

Había que darle crédito al pobre por la idea, su oficina realmente era fría y desolada; sólo había en ella un escritorio con sus correspondientes sillas, y varias estanterías abarrotadas de libros. También había en una esquina desolada, una mesita con una cafetera, para que su secretaria pudiera ofrecer la bebida a los visitantes. El único detalle personal era una foto familiar de los Uchiha, al lado del teléfono.

Esa foto y la pila de libros fue lo único que Itachi dejó en su lugar. Cambió los muebles por unos más nuevos. Compró una pequeña banqueta que ubicó al lado de la ventana, dónde ubicó una exótica planta y un viejo pero valiosísimo tocadiscos (ambos regalos de sus clientes, que estuvieron muy complacidos al saber que _este_ Uchiha no se deshacía de sus obsequios). La cafetera fue reemplazada por hermosas latas de tradicional té japonés. En las paredes, grandes fotografías de paisajes fueron colgadas, todos trabajos de los mejores y más reconocidos fotógrafos. Incluso alfombró el piso, y los días en los que no había reuniones importantes, se rumoreaba que Itachi andaba descalzo por la oficina.

El resultado final fue lindo y de buen gusto. Pero aún así, sacaba a su secretaria de las casillas. Cada vez que entraba a la oficina por algún pedido de su jefe, había algo que la distraía. La música clásica que emitía el tocadiscos era como una canción de cuna que la relajaba y le de daba sueño. Los hermosos paisajes de las grandes ciudades del mundo hacían que te quedaras horas viéndolos, sólo para poder encontrar todos esos pequeños detalles que el fotógrafo había escondido. El aroma de las flores que resultaron crecer de la planta le hacían pensar en el perfume de su novio, el sabor del refinado té le daban ansias de estar en medio de un festival en algún templo, la alfombra le hacía cosquillas en los lugares dónde sus zapatos no llegaban a cubrir sus pies...

La nueva decoración era una explosión de sensaciones para los sentidos. Utilizando las palabras y el tono más respetuoso que tuviera en su arsenal, y tratando al mismo tiempo de que no sonora como reproche, un día la secretaria le hizo notar tal observación a Itachi. Su jefe no se ofendió, de hecho asintió orgulloso de que ella lo hubiera notado.

-Me ayuda a concentrarme.- Le explicó.

Éso sí que tomó por sorpresa a la mujer. ¿Cómo podría alguien prestar más atención a los papeles que a todas esas maravillas? A la gente seria que sólo vivía para trabajar, no le importaba las cosas de su alrededor. Por algo la oficina anteriormente estaba como estaba, Fugaku no había permitido nada que no tuviera que ver con el trabajo.

La confesión de la verdadera razón de la decoración de la oficina (que la secretaria no tardó en chusmear con todos en el edificio) dejó a los empleados todavía más confundidos que la principio. Realmente, era algo inexplicable. En todos esos años de (supuestamente) estudios...

¿Qué le había pasado a Itachi Uchiha?

**********

_Viernes al fin,_ pensó Itachi mientras introducía las llaves en la puerta de su condominio. Que fuera el jefe no quería decir que él también no esperara con ansias salir de la empresa y regresar lo más rápido posible a su hogar.

Después de abrir la puerta, dio dos pasos y cerró los ojos. Se quedó quieto en la entrada recibiendo la oleada de sensaciones que sabía que rematarían contra su cuerpo apenas entró allí.

Llegó a sus oídos el sonido de las guitarras eléctricas provenientes del reproductor de mp3 en la computadora, e Itachi sonrió soberbiamente: reconoció la banda que sonaba (Larc-en-ciel), orgullesiéndose a sí mismo por haber aprendido a diferenciar esos estruendos que para él solían sonar todos igual. La sonrisa fue reemplazada por una mueca cuando sintió el olor a barniz, óleos y esa cosa horrible que usaban para sacar las manchas de pintura (clasificada por el dueño como "su mezcla especial"; Itachi no tenía idea de qué era, y no estaba seguro de querer saber).

Una vez que su cuerpo se acostumbró de vuelta a la atmósfera que envolvía su casa, se quitó los zapatos y se dirigió a la sala de estar, teniendo cuidado de no pisar nada en el camino (hojas de papel de diario con pinceles secándose, pomos aplastados de pintura, y pegotes de arcilla fresca, entre otros). Exclamó el nombre de su compañero en modo interrogativo y con voz bastante alta, no por la música, sino porque estaba seguro que el otro se quedaría sordo un día de éstos.

-¡Un!- Se escuchó provenir desde el estudio, que para alguien como Itachi que venía oyéndolo desde hacía ya tres años se traducía como "¡ya voy!".

Mientras esperaba a que el loco y excéntrico artista que vivía con él terminara de limpiarse y viniera a recibirlo, Itachi decidió relajarse. Se quitó el saco y la corbata, y dejó su maletín sobre la mesita en frente al sillón, que para variar, estaba llena de cenizas de cigarrillo y tazas de café sin terminar. Cada taza contenía un líquido de color distinto, Itachi nunca entendió porque su compañero le mezclaba tantas cosas al café hasta que se perdía el sabor original.

A pesar de que ya había cometido ese error en el pasado, la curiosidad le volvió a ganar; así que levantó una taza y tomó un sorbo. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Itachi, que dejó asustado de por vida el brebaje donde estaba. Decidió recostarse entre los almohadones del sillón para descansar antes de que la bola de energía con la que convivía lo arrastrara a hacer sus planes para lo que quedaba del día (y el fin de semana también).

Mirar el techo lo frustraba (todavía no podía explicar como las manchas de pintura llegaron incluso _allí_), y mirar para los costados lo distraería de su meta de relajarse (había nuevos cuadros chillones de colores en la colección de sus paredes y ponerse a analizar que significaban las jodidas manchas sólo le traería dolor de cabeza), así que cerró los ojos a pesar de su temor de quedarse dormido.

Pero éso no pasó, porque pronto tuvo encima varios kilos de carne manchados de pintura seca sacándole el aire.

-¡Bienvenido a casa, 'Tachi, un!-

Sus ojos se abrieron y se vieron invadidos de amarillo. Itachi sonrió cuando dos brazos se cerraron alrededor de él y un par de labios se posaron sobre los suyos. Él no tardó en devolver el abrazo y besar a su novio con pasión. Mierda, lo había extrañado.

Cuando al fin se separaron, Itachi se lamió los labios y hubo algo que lo dejó confundido.

-¿...Deidara?- Preguntó con un extraño tono de voz.

-¿Un?- Respondió el artista con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado, preguntándose que era lo que preocupaba al Uchiha (porque a pesar de que la mayoría de la gente pensaba que Itachi no mostraba emociones, Deidara podía notar hasta el más mínimo cambio que ocurría en su compañero).

-¿Soy yo o tu boca sabía a menta?-

-¡Así es, un!- Exclamó Deidara sonriendo, contento de que Itachi lo haya notado. -Me tomé un momento para lavarme los dientes antes de recibirte, un. Siempre te quejás del sabor a tabaco...-

De pronto, Deidara se encontró a sí mismo siendo _él _recostado contra el sillón y con un cuerpo arriba, e Itachi lo estaba mirando feo. Muy, _muy_ feo.

-Nunca,- Beso. -Pero _nunca_,- Otro beso. -Vuelvas a hacer éso, ¿entendido?- Beso y mordida de labio.

Si Itachi esperaba una disculpa o una queja por la mordida entonces habrá quedado muy decepcionado, porque lo único que recibió de Deidara fue una carcajada. Ofendido, preguntó que era lo gracioso, pero sólo le contestaron con un "nada" y un beso dulce.

Los planes para la noche resultaron _hacerlo_ repetidamente en el sillón hasta el cansancio. Deidara sonrió tontamente todo el tiempo mientras lo hacían, y también después mientras se acurrucaban y discutían quién se levantaría a buscar el teléfono para pedir comida. Varias veces Itachi le preguntó el porqué de la sonrisa (quitando la razón _obvia, _ésa no era la sonrisa de "alegría porque me _atendió_ mi novio" clásica de Dei), pero no obtuvo respuesta. Sólo el artista, en su propio mundo de ideas locas, tenía las razones para estar más que alegre.

Y es que muchas personas aseguraban que le entregaron a su pareja mente, alma y cuerpo; pero Deidara se jactaba de algo mucho mejor. Porque el día que Itachi le contó lo que hizo en su oficina, se dio cuenta de que había entrado en el lado más profundo del Uchiha: la parte inconsciente que controlaba sus sentidos.

A pesar de las continuas quejas por la música "pesada" y el olor "a cloaca", Itachi ya tenía a Deidara incorporado hasta la médula. Estar solo en esa oficina monótona lo ponía nervioso, porque después de años de convivencia con su novio, ahora sus sentidos sentían que le faltaban algo. Sólo llenando esos huecos podía estar en paz; pero no con el mismo ambiente que tenía en su hogar (porque éso lo haría pensar en cierto rubio alegre), sino con cosas que mantuvieran tranquilo a su cuerpo y le permitiera concentrarse en el trabajo.

Deidara más de una vez estuvo tentado de hacerle ver todo el asunto a Itachi, pero no se animaba. El Uchiha no admitía los cambios que su novio había provocado en él, ya que la mayoría eran cosas que Itachi aseguró que nunca iban a pasar (como aceptar que el café _sí_ era bueno para despabilarse por las mañanas, que la voz de Hyde _sí_ era bonita y/o que la comida chatarra _sí _podía llegar a ser deliciosa).

Al menos ese día se entretuvo con su pequeño experimento: el lavado de dientes hizo que Deidara no sepa a Deidara, y éso rompió con todo lo que los sentidos de Itachi conocían. Tal vez la semana que seguía intentara algo distinto, como poner sahumerios aromatizantes o hacer sonar pop yanqui en la radio. Los resultados definitivamente valían la pena.

(Lo que Deidara no sabía es que en verdad, a Itachi le gustaban _dos _tipos de sabores en su amante: tabaco, café y olor a aguarás significaban que Deidara sabía a Deidara. Sudor salado, semen y olor a transpiración significaban que Deidara sabía a Itachi, y él estaba más que conforme con éso.)

**-FIN-**


End file.
